Fluttershy
Fluttershy - '''Pegaz, jedna z głównych postaci serialu. Zazwyczaj jest bardzo nieśmiała i lękliwa, ale umie stanąć w obronie swoich przyjaciółek. Bardzo kocha zwierzęta i umie się nimi doskonale opiekować. Reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci. '''Osobowość Nieśmiałość thumb|left|Przerażona Fluttershy'''Gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w serialu, było jej ciężko nawet przedstawić się Twilight, i mówi je tak cicho, że Twilight pyta o nie 3 razy. Nabiera jednak odwagi, gdy widzi Spik'a. Nigdy nie widziała małego smoka, więc prosi Spik'a o opisanie jego życia, co oczywiście denerwuje Twilight, bo pegaz towarzyszy im do końca dnia. W odcinku "Wyjście smoka" okazuje się, że Fluttershy boi się dorosłych smoków. Cały czas podczas wyprawy w górę, zatrzymywała się, przez co opóźniała podróż. Mimo swojego strachu przed smokami Fluttershy, gdy zauważyła co gad zrobił z jej przyjaciółkami nabiera pewności siebie. Karci smoka i przekonuje go do zmienienia miejsca spania. '''Dobroć i wrażliwość W drugim odcinku, kiedy przyjaciółki szły przez las Everfree, zaatakowała ich Mantykora. Wszystkie kucyki, oprócz Fluttershy, zaczęły atakować potwora. thumb|Fluttershy "Yay" Pegaz cały czas próbował powstrzymać koleżanki, ale bez skutku. Gdy w końcu wszyscy się uspokoili, podeszła do Mantykory i wyjęła cierń z jej łapy. W odc. "Niezapomniany wieczór", na gali w Canterlocie, Fluttershy szukała w pałacowym ogrodzie zwierzątek, aby się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety, stworzenia bały się, nawet takiego kucyka jak Fluttershy i uciekły przed nią. Początkowo była spokojna, jednak kiedy nie dają się złapać w jej pułapki, zaczęła się denerwować. Ostatecznie na oczach wszystkich, wybuchła gniewem. Umiejętności Większość pegazówzajmuje się pogodą, jednak Fluttershy jest dość słabą lotniczką i woli spędzać czas na łonie natury, razem ze swoimi zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. Opieka nad zwierzętami Fluttershy uwielbia pomagać zwierzętom. Muzyka thumb|left|Flutty i Angel '''Kiedy Flutty pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serialu, jest właśnie w trakcie próby chóru ptaków. W kolejnych odcinkach również dużo śpiewała. '''Znaczek W odcinku "Z kronik znaczkowej ligi" Fluttershy opowiada jak zdobyła swój znaczek. Fluttershy, tak jak Rainbow Dash, mieszkała w Claudsdale, jednak Fluttershy kiepsko latała. Podczas wyścigu Rainbow Dash, spadła z chmury, jednak złapały ją motyle. Widząc wszystkie zwierzęta, uszczęśliwiona Fluttershy zaczyna śpiewać. Po chwili Rainbow Dash robi swoje Ponaddźwiękowe Bum i straszy tym wszystkie zwierzęta., ale Fluttershy je uspokaja. Wtedy właśnie zdobyła swój znaczek: 3 motylki. Cytaty *"Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie chciałabym pana urazić, ale zostaje pan odrobinkę z tyłu." *"Oh, malutki smoczek! Jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziałam. Ale ty jesteś słodziutki!" *Ojeju umiesz mówić, niewiedziałam że smoki mówią to coś tak absolutnie cudownego że, że aż niewiem co powiedzieć! *"Oh, przepraszam, Twilight. Chciałam zapytać, czy mogę... to znaczy, skoro nie jest jeszcze za późno" *"O nie, żartujesz? Robię to dlatego, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Prawda Angel? Okej, tak robimy to żebyś dała nam bilet." *"Tak, bo on nie jest: Wielkim, Potwornym, Przerażającym, Obnażającym staszne zębiska i ostrą łuske i wielkie kły, Ziejącym strasznym dymem, mogącym jednym chapnięciem połknąć kucyka w całości, nadnaturalnie wyrośniętym smokiem." *"Jak śmiesz smoku? Jak śmiesz smoku! Posłuchaj no mnie dobrze. To, że jesteś aż taki duży, nie oznacza, że wolno ci się tak zachowywać. Może i masz wielkie zębiska i ostrą łuskę, być może ziejesz strasznym dymem i ogniem, ale nigdy nie wolno ci - powtarzam - nie wolno ci! Krzywdzić! Moich! Przyjaciół! Rozumiemy się?" *''Nie za prędko Angel mój króliczku 'Nie no zjadłeś zdecydowanie za mało ''eszcze nie pora na zabawe, wiem że chcesz pobiegać ale jeszcze trzy kęsy, 2 kęsy?, jeden mały kęs? tak ładnie prosze. *"*bierze oddech* ...yay.''" (Rainbow Dash się przewraca) ''za głośno ?'' *''Rainbow Dash rządzisz juhu ('''Widzi zdemolowaną bibliotekę') To od mojego wrzasku? *"Gniecie mnie w pachach wykończenie dekoltu i nie pasuje do szala i klap, podszewka jest przyszyta maszyną, plisy są nierówne,materiał wygląda jak papier, tutaj ścięłaś ściegiem na okręt kiedy prosiłam o ścieg za igłą. Cały projekt jest tak zwyczajny jakby na prêt-à-porter, a nie na prawdziwy francuski pokaz haute couture." *''Ja bym chiała być drzewem'' *''Pewnie nie uwierzycie, ale kiedyś byłam badzo nieśmiała.'' *"Jeszcze was złapię skarbeńki. Tak, jak tylko jedno z was ptaszki lub małpki lub misie, dotknie siatki, będzie moje! MOJE! HahahahaHAHAHAHA!" *"Macie mnie POKOCHAĆ!" *''Nie miałabyś nic przeciwko gdybym cię stąd ściągnęła wbrew twojej woli'' *''To ja jestem potworem'' *''Przykro mi ale nie to nie'' Galeria left By zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj